


From One Night To A Lifetime

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Jimmy Novak, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 17:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19510645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Jimmy’s phone chimed and he looked at it.“Well, my Alpha is waiting for me outside. Uh, you want to meet him?”Dean silently sighed, but didn’t want to be rude. “Sure.”They paid for their beers and walked outside. There was a car parked in the parking lot, and Jimmy walked up to it and tapped on the driver’s window.“Cas, I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”Dean watched the car door open. He watched Jimmy step back. And he watched another Jimmy get out of the car.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightoffandoms (Starlightoffandoms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightoffandoms/gifts).



> Written for the FicFacer$ Charity Auction 2019

Dean was stressed. His job at the Omega Center was stressful enough, but now his brother was mated and moving to California and his boss was coming on to him, which was horribly uncomfortable. He felt like he was losing his mind some nights.

He was sitting in the omega bar with a beer. He was supposed to meet his pal Benny, but Benny had texted him that he couldn’t make it. Dean sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

He turned around and looked around the room. It was fairly slow. There were a few omegas sitting at tables here and there, talking and laughing. It made Dean feel even lonelier.

Then he saw him. A lone omega sitting at a table, drinking a beer. A gorgeous omega, maybe the best looking omega Dean had ever seen. He stared at the guy. Perhaps sensing he was being looked at, the omega looked up and smiled at Dean.

Dean smiled back. He walked to the table.

“Hi. Looks like you’re alone. Mind if I sit down? I’m Dean.”

The guy looked up with the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. “Hello, Dean. I’m Jimmy. Please, join me.”

Dean sat, and signaled the waitress to bring him another beer.

Jimmy took a drink of his beer. “So, why are you alone tonight? Your Alpha busy? Mine is working late.”

Dean sighed. “Don’t have an Alpha.” He glanced at Jimmy’s neck, but there was no mating mark on it.

Jimmy chuckled. “Well, you’re sure not going to meet an Alpha in an omega bar.”

Dean chuckled as well. “Not really looking for one tonight. Just needed to relax, blow off some steam.”

Jimmy looked at him sympathetically. “Work?”

Dean nodded. “Work, family… the usual.”

“So what do you do, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “I manage that omega center for abused omegas.”

Jimmy frowned. “Wow. I can’t imagine the stress. But for what it’s worth, you’re doing good work there.”

Dean nodded. “So, what do you do?”

“I don’t have a job. I’m a writer.”

Dean smiled at him. “Writing sounds like work to me.”

Jimmy laughed. “It is. It just doesn’t pay anything.”

They talked for over an hour. Dean was really attracted to Jimmy. He’d never been with another omega, but if he could, he’d do Jimmy in a heartbeat. 

Jimmy’s phone chimed and he looked at it. 

“Well, my Alpha is waiting for me outside. Uh, you want to meet him?”

Dean silently sighed, but didn’t want to be rude. “Sure.”

They paid for their beers and walked outside. There was a car parked in the parking lot, and Jimmy walked up to it and tapped on the driver’s window. 

“Cas, I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

Dean watched the car door open. He watched Jimmy step back. And he watched another Jimmy get out of the car.

The ‘other’ Jimmy turned and smiled at him. Dean was sure his mouth was hanging open but he was too stunned to even care.

“Hello. I’m Cas.” The guy held out his hand for Dean to shake. Jimmy was openly laughing. Cas turned to frown at him. “Jimmy, hush.”

Jimmy stopped laughing. “Yes sir.”

Dean couldn’t wrap his mind around what was going on. Obviously, these two were identical twins. But Jimmy had said that Cas was his Alpha. That would mean…

Cas grinned at him. “Jimmy, you told Dean I was your Alpha, didn’t you?”

Jimmy nodded.

Cas smiled at Dean. “Our relationship is somewhat unconventional. If that offends you…”

Dean shook off his shock. “No! Uh, no, I’m not offended. Intrigued, turned on a little, but far from offended.”

Cas leaned against the fender and looked Dean up and down in a way that gave Dean goosebumps and made his cock twitch.

“So, Dean, would you come to dinner with us? Maybe tomorrow?”

Cas and Jimmy were identical. The only way Dean could tell them apart at the moment was by what they were wearing. Dark, messy hair, the bluest blue eyes he’d ever seen, a sharp jaw and just the perfect amount of stubble. Dean was hooked.

“I’d love to. Thanks.”

Both Cas and Jimmy smiled. Cas touched Dean’s arm. “Wonderful. Give me your phone.”

Dean handed Cas his phone and watched as Cas put in their number. When he was done, he called his own phone and smiled again.

“There. I’ll text you in the morning about dinner. Good night, Dean. Nice to meet you.”

Dean took back his phone and smiled back at Cas, then turned to smile at Jimmy. Jimmy was grinning from ear to ear. “Good night. It was…. Nice… to meet you too.”

They got in their car and Dean watched them drive away. He pulled out his phone and looked at what Cas had put in. The contact read “ThreeWay”. Dean felt weak in the knees.

Dean had problems sleeping that night. His mind was filled with fantasies of the twins fucking, then the twins fucking him… him fucking the twins… it was maddening. He was drinking his third cup of coffee when his phone alerted him to a text.

It was from Cas. It had their address and said, “Be here at six.”

Dean smiled and texted back a thumbs up.

He spent the day doing wash, cleaning his apartment, trying to decide what to wear… He showered and changed his mind twice more about what to wear. Finally, it was time to leave.

He was shocked when he pulled up to their house. It was big… no, it was huge. There was a large lawn with trees and flowers. It was one of the nicest houses he’d ever seen.

That just made him even more nervous than he already was. 

When he knocked on the door, he wasn’t sure if he was more nervous or more scared shitless. He heard someone yell, “Coming!” and then the door opened.

He felt like it was Jimmy who answered the door, but of course, he had no way of knowing for sure. Whoever it was broke into a huge smile and pulled him inside.

“Dean! Right on time. Cas! Dean’s here!”

So, it was Jimmy. Cas walked out with a spatula in his hand. “We’re really glad you could make it, Dean. Jimmy’s been excited all day. Dinner will be ready in about a half an hour. Jimmy, get Dean a beer.”

Dean grinned and took off his jacket. He threw it on a chair and sat down. Jimmy brought him a beer, and one for himself, and sat down.

“We’re really glad you came, Dean.”

Dean took a swallow of beer and smiled. “I’m glad I did too, Jimmy.”   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was great. Cas made roast chicken, red potatoes and asparagus. Dean actually turned down dessert. They went to the living room. Cas and Jimmy sat on the couch, Dean sat in a chair close by. They each had a beer.

Dean took a deep breath. “Listen, I gotta ask. Isn’t it kind of unusual for identical twins to present as different genders?”

Cas chuckled. “It is incredibly rare. But we think it’s why we’re so… close.”

Dean nodded, staring at the two of them. They exchanged a look, then looked back at Dean.

Dean stared at them, imagining them kissing. He was lost in the fantasy when Cas called his name.

“Dean? Where did you go?”

Dean shook his head. “Uh, nowhere, sorry.” He looked at Cas, and Cas was smirking.

“Admit it, Dean. You were imagining the two of us, together. Sexually.”

Dean blushed red. “Well… yeah, okay, I admit it.”

Cas got up and walked over to where Dean sat. He stood over Dean and Dean looked up at him.

“You’re very beautiful, Dean.”

Dean blushed even redder. He looked down. Cas took him by the chin and raised his face to look at Cas again.

“Don’t be shy, Dean. We’re both very attracted to you. We’d like to invite you into our bed. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

Dean glanced at Jimmy, who was sitting on the edge of the couch, looking at him with a smile. He looked back up at Cas and nodded.

Cas smiled at him. “There’s just one thing, Dean. I’m in charge. I’m always in charge.”

Dean smiled at Cas. “I can tell, Cas. And I find that incredibly erotic.”

Cas never looked away from Dean. “Jimmy, go get ready for us.”

Jimmy jumped up. “Yes, Sir.” He almost ran out of the room. Cas grabbed Dean by his arms and stood him up. 

Cas kissed him, taking possession of Dean’s mouth. His tongue probed Dean’s mouth and Dean had to stop himself from moaning. He could feel some slick begin.

Cas broke the kiss. “Dean, have you ever fucked another omega?”

Dean shook his head. “No, never.”

Cas smiled. “Then you are in for a treat. Jimmy is very tight, and he gets so wet. He loves to be fucked.”

Dean felt his knees get weak. “And you? What are you going to do, Cas? While I’m fucking Jimmy.”

Cas smirked. “Anything I want to, of course. But I think I’m going to fuck you.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Fuck me  _ while _ I’m fucking Jimmy?”

“That’s what I meant, yes, Now, come with me.” Cas grabbed Dean by the hand and led him down a hall, up some stairs and to a huge bedroom.

Jimmy was in the center of the biggest bed Dean had ever seen. He was naked, on his hands and knees, with his ass in the air and his head down on a pillow. Slick coated the inside of his thighs.

Dean couldn’t stop the moan. Cas chuckled.

“He is pretty, isn’t he? Now, strip, Dean. Let me watch you.”

Cas walked to a chair and sat down. He watched Dean unbutton his shirt. Cas began to palm his hardening cock.

Dean looked back and forth between Cas, who had his cock out and was stroking it, and Jimmy, waiting on the bed and slicking freely. He hurried to strip. When he stepped out of his boxers, he looked at Cas.

“Get on the bed behind Jimmy.” Cas lazily stroked his cock, which to Dean was magnificent. Long, thick, big. Dean couldn’t wait to get it inside him. 

But then he looked at Jimmy. He crawled on the bed behind Jimmy.

“Jimmy, show Dean your slutty hole.”

Jimmy reached back with both hands and grabbed his ass. He spread his cheeks. Dean looked at the tight pink hole, leaking slick, and moaned.

Cas smiled at them both. “Dean, put your cock in him. Slowly.”

Dean grabbed his very hard dick and put it against Jimmy’s wet hole. Jimmy moaned. Dean pushed in.

Dean was blown away by the feeling. His entire world narrowed down to the warm, wet vise that surrounded his cock. It sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He pushed in slowly, as instructed, but never paused until his balls were laying on Jimmy’s ass. Jimmy made a series of moans and clenched down on Dean’s cock.

Dean held, waiting for instruction from Cas, when he felt the bed dip behind him. He felt Cas’ hot breath on his ear.

“Fuck him hard, Dean.”

Dean pulled back and thrust into Jimmy hard. Jimmy groaned and pushed back against him. He began to find his rhythm when Cas pushed on his back and bent him over Jimmy’s back.

Jimmy’s scent filled Dean’s nose and he became aware of just how much he was slicking. He suddenly felt the head of Cas’ cock press against his hole. He shoved into Jimmy as far as possible and held, as Cas pushed inside him.

Cas was big, bigger than anyone Dean had been with before, and he dropped his head onto Jimmy’s shoulder as Cas impaled him. 

Cas pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Dean.

“Fuck us, Dean.”

Dean pushed back, taking Cas’ cock inside him as he pulled out of Jimmy. Then he pushed back into Jimmy, which pulled him off of Cas’ cock. It was amazing, and incredible and too much. He didn’t know where to put his focus… on Cas’ huge cock running in and out of him, or his own cock, wrapped in Jimmy’s warm wet hole. He fucked Jimmy as he fucked himself on Cas. 

He was so close. Jimmy was moaning and clenching down on his cock and he could feel Cas’ knot beginning. He let himself go, just a cock in a hole and a hole with a cock in it. He came so hard he blacked out for a moment.

Jimmy was yelling and coming. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and began to ram in and out of him so hard, he was afraid he’d crush Jimmy. Jimmy pulled off him and moved away. Jimmy sat up and watched Cas fucking Dean hard.

Cas’ knot popped in and out of him, getting bigger with every thrust. Dean’s cock wanted to get hard again, but it just couldn’t. Jimmy kissed him. 

Then Cas’ knot caught and Dean’s body clenched down on it. Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s hips as he came, filling Dean. 

Cas rolled on his side, dragging Dean with him. They collapsed with Dean facing Jimmy. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and Jimmy cuddled up to them. 

They were all asleep in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up. He and Cas had come untied. Cas and Jimmy were cuddled together, Cas had one arm around Dean. Dean laid there, feeling unsure of what to do.

He figured that Cas and Jimmy probably invited men into their bed on a regular basis. Dean wasn’t anything special, no matter how much he wanted to be. He probably should just get dressed and leave.

He sighed as quietly as he could and took Cas’ arm off him. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was just getting ready to stand up when an arm grabbed him around the waist.

“Where are you going?” Cas’ voice was husky with sleep.

Dean turned and looked down at Cas, his face illuminated from the moonlight streaming in the window.

“Home.”

Cas sat up. “Why?”

Jimmy groaned and sat up too, looking questioningly between Dean and Cas.

Dean looked away. “I just think it’s for the best. I… I had a wonderful time with you guys. I… uh… hope we can do it again sometime.”

Cas frowned. “Dean, what’s going on? Talk to me.”

Dean felt like crying. “I really like the two of you. But I’m not kidding myself. I’m nothing special. I’m sure you have omegas in your bed all the time. I just…”

Cas held up a finger. “Dean, shut up.”

Dean looked at him and shut his mouth.

Cas frowned. “Dean, first of all, you are the first man we’ve ever invited to join us. We thought you were something special the second we met you.”

Dean blinked. “I am? The first?”

Jimmy laughed. “Yes, Dean, you’re the first. You’re the first man we ever felt a connection to, and like you might have a connection with us. We want to be in a relationship with you.”

Cas smiled. “Do you want to be in a relationship with us?”

Dean grinned. “Yes! Yes, I want that! I just thought…”

Cas chuckled. “Stop thinking then. That’s an order.”

Dean laughed. “Yes sir!”

Jimmy sighed. “Now, can we go back to sleep? Please?”

Cas and Dean laughed. The three of them cuddled up and were asleep.

That was the beginning. They got closer, more in love. Dean and Jimmy’s heats synced up, so Cas bought them both a cock sleeve with a knot because there was only so much fucking he could do. When the two of them got pregnant during the same heat, Cas declared he was a blessed Alpha. It was hard with two hormonal omegas to deal with, but Cas was as happy an Alpha as anyone in the universe.

Dean cut back his hours at work. Cas was a successful author and they didn’t need the money.

Dean had a baby girl and Jimmy had a baby boy. They named them Claire and Jack.

Dean often thought back to seeing Jimmy in the bar that first night, and how he never expected it to lead to this.

They were a happy little family. 


End file.
